The embodiments herein relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to a sanitizer for medical devices, such as stethoscopes.
Medical devices that are used regularly throughout the day, such as stethoscopes, pick up germs from patients each time they are used. Currently, while doctors may wipe their devices down with alcohol wipes or other disinfectants after multiple uses, doctors do not typically sanitize their stethoscopes or many other regularly used devices between patients.
Therefore, what is needed is an easily-used device for sanitizing stethoscopes and other medical devices that are used on the skin in between patients.